The inventive concepts relates to a magnetic memory device, and more particularly, to a magnetic memory device including a memory cell array region formed of bit lines, source lines, and access transistors.
As a semiconductor product is downsized, highly integrated, and more multi-functional, it is required to process high capacity data in a small area. Therefore, research on a memory device used for the semiconductor product, capable of increasing an operation speed thereof and refining a pattern thereof to highly integrate the same is being conducted. To refine the pattern of the highly integrated memory device, a new lithography or a high-priced process technology is desired such that research on a new integration technology is being performed. For example, a magnetic memory device including magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) devices has been researched.